


Сказка , или фей Гокудера

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Фэнтези, Повседневность, AUПерсонажи: никчемный Тсуна, фей Гокудера, маг Ре-Борнчастичный сдвиг во времени, потому что для Тсуны Гокудера появляется "сразу из ниоткуда" в возрасте 14 лет
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Сказка , или фей Гокудера

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.zerochan.net/295445

Жил-был маленький мальчик.  
Ну, не совсем маленький, а лет так, 14-ти, и был он такой никчемный и забитый, что в школе его колотили даже девчонки, не говоря уже о том, как над ним издевался Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
Несмотря на то, что он был полный отстой и аутсайдер, ему нравилась самая красивая девочка в классе. Настолько нравилась, что он даже иногда подумывал о том, что когда он подрастет и наберется смелости, то обязательно пригласит ее куда-нибудь и признается в своих чувствах.  
Когда его желание стало настолько нестерпимо сильным, ему как снег на голову, а именно на самую макушку свалился маленький маг и кудесник по имени Ре-Борн.  
\- Достаточно ли у тебя решимости, чтобы преодолеть свой страх и нерешительность, чтобы стать супергероем и завоевать сердца самых прекрасных принцесс мира? – спросил Ре-Борн.  
Мальчик нерешительно кивнул.  
\- Тогда тебе предстоит распрощаться со своими детскими фантазиями и стать на путь обретения мужества и… конце концов, пора уже становиться взрослым и выбирать, чем зарабатывать себе и будущей супруге на жизнь… - внезапно перешел на прозу и прагматизм решительный маленький демон.  
С этого дня, никчемный Тсуна решил преодолеть свою стеснительность и навсегда решил распрощаться с верой в сказочных фей, могущественных добрых волшебников и мальчиков, которые не хотят взрослеть.  
Ночью ему приснилась фея, точнее, фей. Или же пикси, фэйри, леприкон и прочая сказочная нечисть, которая сбивает с пути истинного чересчур наивных и мечтательных подростков, не желающих воспринимать мир без всяких радужных очков и приукрашиваний действительности, таким как он есть.  
\- Ты Питер Пэн? – вежливо спросил Тсуна.  
\- Нет, я твоя фея Динь-Динь, - печально ответил эльф. – Почему ты вдруг захотел стать взрослым и самостоятельным?  
\- Потому что я хочу жениться на Сасагаве Киоко, а для этого надо заявить о себе, как об энергичном, надежном и платежеспособном молодом человеке с перспективой дальнейшего карьерного роста, - понурив голову ответил Тсуна. – Потому что я – никчемный, а быть никчемным в XXI веке – это … как это говорил Ре-Борн, научный нонсенс и полный отстой.  
\- Печально, - согласился фей и, вдруг придумав что-то обрадованно воскликнул. -- Хочешь, я тоже превращусь в обыкновенного человека, и буду помогать тебе становиться успешным и самостоятельным?  
\- А ты точно этого хочешь? – с сомнением в голосе спросил будущий наследник мафиозного клана Вонгола.  
\- Конечно, Десятый! – радостно воскликнул фей и с сожалением посмотрел на свои маленькие зеленовато-прозрачные крылышки. - Жаль только с ними придется расстаться. Но я справлюсь…  
И, уже исчезая в утренней дымке, прокричал, словно издалека:"Встретимся в моей следующей жизни, Десятый!"  
Жизнь у эльфов и мотыльков в нашем мире, как известно, весьма коротка.  
Ожидание было недолгим.

18 мая 2012


End file.
